Something Out of the Ordinary
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: After BoO. It was just a dare pulled by the Stoll brothers: Will and Nico need to pretend their dating for half a year, if they break up-the Stolls win. But it won't be easy with Hades and Apollo intervening, Nico being stubborn, Will being overprotective, Percy and Jason as idiot big bros, and the camps torn between two sides that either want to ship or break them up! R&R! [Ch2UP]
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress' Note: I dunno for sure where this story's going, but I'll try to make it as hilarious and romantic as I can.  
Yes, this is a SolAngelo Fanfic. Enjoy~  
Warning: BoyxBoy, Rated 'T' and slight 'M' on some chapter, but not that much.  
PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! IT'LL MAKE ME SUPER HAPPY!**

* * *

 **"Sun and Angel"**

 _ **Summary:  
After BoO. It was just a dare pulled by the Stolls brothers: Will and Nico need to pretend their dating for half a year, if they break up- the Stolls win. But it won't be easy with Hades and Apollo intervening. Nico being stubborn. Will being overprotective. Percy and Jason as idiot big bros. And the camps torn between two sides that either want to ship or break them up! Please R&R!**_

* * *

 _ ****_  
 _ **CHAPTER ONE:**_

Two weeks after the war against Gaea, no one could actually say that everything returned to normal. In fact, nothing would be the same as before. They could, indeed, bring the camp into its' original form, but the campers/demigods in Camp Half Blood could never forget the things they experienced and encountered. The blood shed, the death and the war, itself, made some traumatized.

There were some who refused to go out of their Cabins. Some were always screaming at night because of the nightmares they couldn't get rid of. There were others who couldn't hold their weapons anymore because of how terrified they'd become.

Nobody could blame these half-bloods for no one could easily cast aside such experiences on the back of their minds. It wasn't also their fault that this war happened, they could only blame Gaea.

Everything was quiet and quite tense until two individuals came into view with lots of shouting and yelling, "No, I don't want to. Those three days I spent there weeks ago was enough of a torture. I'm not going in there again, Solace." Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King, son of Hades, Hades Cabin's head counselor and one of the war's heroes -well, they all were, but he has a major role- grunted to the one following right behind him.

"Di Angelo, I'm doing this for your own good. Just go in the infirmary so I can check you up. You don't need to stay." Will Solace, Apollo Cabin's elected counselor, and the infirmary's 'doctor,' grumbled.

The two of them was a surprise and shock of their own. Nico di Angelo was the dull and gloomy type, who rarely interacted with people while Will Solace was the bright and sunny type of person who got along with anyone. These two were polar opposites, which was why when they arrive together -even coincidentally- there were some who were amazed, and others who were not into the idea.

Nico continued striding towards the Big House, where, he thought, he could find the Seven. "No, I won't fade. I'm fine now."

But Will continued on pestering the other. "Oh no, Death Boy. Don't you kid with me. You can still fade away if you're careless. That's why I prohibited you to do any Underworld-y things for few months. That doesn't mean you're fine the way you are."

The son of Hades sighed, halted and turned around to face Will. "If I come with you later after I try to talk to the others, will you shut up?" He grunted as he ignored the fact that his heart was pumping fast as he stared at Will's blue eyes.

His heart and intestines did an acrobatic somersault, a judo flip and then a split when the son of Apollo pulled a wide smile at him. The latter grinned wide, and nodded eagerly. "Mmh! Sure. But, just to make sure you're not going to run away in the shadows, I'm coming with you."

This time, Nico's heart did a taekwondo flip, and then did a little belly dancing. How? I didn't have an idea. He sighed in disbelief, and nodded. "Fine, I just need to ask Jason something, anyway." In a split second, Will had occupied the space beside him. "Do you know where they are?"

Will blinked, and hummed in thought. "Big House?" It was a question, not an answer. And the fact that the blond seemed so proud of his answer made Nico either amused or annoyed. Which of the two, he wasn't sure. "Let's go check it."

The Camp Half-Blood campers watched in either amazement or disbelief as the two guys emerged in their own world as they happily made their way towards the Big House. But, they should admit that the way the Stoll Brothers grinned on the Hermes Cabin somehow made them excited on what Connor and Travis were planning.

 _ **~LFMH021~**_

Annabeth and Piper couldn't help sighing with what their boyfriends were doing on the Ping-Pong table. They should be amused that the two of the Big Three's sons were playing Snakes and Ladders among all board games, but the way Jason and Percy were complaining and grumbling made them regret their choice of giving the two bored males this board game.

"Noooooo! Whyyyy! Jason, you manipulated the wind that's why it landed on threee!" Percy accused when he landed on 44, and ended up going down the snake and back to 12.

Jason smirked, then rolled the dice, and accidentally dropped it when Percy 'accidentally' hit his shoulder. It landed on 1. "Uuughhhh! Percy, look what you did! I'm back on 15!"

Percy faked an apologetic expression."Oops." He mumbled with a grin.

"Bro, you're totally hurting my feelings. You know I get hurt easily, right? Bro, why are you being mean to me?" Jason complained with a fake sob.

The son of Poseidon faked a sob, himself. "Bro, you started it. I was hurt too. I was taking revenge. Nemesis got into me. I'm so sorry, Bro."

Jason opened his arms. "That's alright, bro. I understand. I'm so sorry too, Bro. No hard feelings, bro?"

Percy hugged the blond back. "No hard feelings, bro. You know I can't get angry with you, bro. You're too important, bro." The green-eyed mumbled as he patted Jason's back.

The son of Zeus nodded as he patted Percy's back, as well. "Thank you, bro. You're important to me too, bro."

"Bro..."

"Bro..."

The door opened, and everyone turned when a shocked Nico gasped, "What in Olympus' name are you doing, Percy, Jason?"

The two said guys looked at each other, grinned, and lunged at Nico. The son of Hades stiffened when both Jason and Percy hugged him tightly. "Nnnnniiicccoooo!" They squealed.

Nico tried to squirm out of these two pairs of arms around him, but he must admit that the combination of both Jason and Percy was something he has no match against. Sighing, he turned towards Annabeth's and Piper's direction. "Do you think you can help me out of these two? I'm like, being squished into a juice of bones."

Annabeth smiled apologetically. "I'd like to, but Percy will just pull his secret weapon: the puppy eyes, and no, I can't resist them. He'd learned how to use it in a better way."

Nico desperately looked over at Piper. "Charmspeak them, please?"

Piper chuckled. "Alrig-"

But Jason interrupted her. He turned towards her direction, and pulled out the best puppy eyes he could manage. And damn, Piper wasn't sure if her charmspeak could compete with that. "Piper, please let me hug, Nico. I missed him. Please don't use charmspeak, please?" He pleaded with such a whiny tone, Piper almost felt like she's been stabbed with Cupid's arrows thousands of times just now.

Annabeth stood up. "Percy, let Nico go. He'd suffocate now if you-"

This time, Percy was the one who turned towards his girlfriend to give her his best sea-green puppy eyes as he pulled out his bottom lip cutely. "No, Annabeth. No, no, no, I don't wanna."

Both Piper and Annabeth fell back on their seats. They sighed and surrendered, "We give up."

Jason hugged the son of Hades tighter. "I missed you, Nico."

The latter rolled his eyes. "We just saw each other days ago." He reminded, and looked up at Percy. "...Percy, uh...been awhile?"

Will, who was just watching the five silently behind Nico, blinked in curiosity as when Nico stiffened as Percy hugged him even tighter. Yes, he knew that the Ghost King hated physical contact, but he was pretty sure Nico wasn't stiffening because of that. There was another reason he didn't know.

Finally, after almost five minutes, both Jason and Percy released the son of Hades out of their muscular and quite-scarred arms- signs of how much they fought and got scarred on the last two major wars they fought on. "You can stop glaring at us now, Will." Jason stated.

Will blinked, and unfurrowed his eyebrows, he didn't even realize he furrowed. "Uh...Sorry."

Piper looked at him with a knowing look as Nico asked Jason things he couldn't hear. "You didn't need to glare at them. If you want to monopolize Nico, you could have just taken Nico away. No need to get jealous."

Immediately, his cheeks burnt red in embarrassment as the oblivious Nico walked towards Annabeth meters away from him. "I-I wasn't jealous. Is it very uncommon for sons of Apollo and Hades to be together? People are always teasing us; it's getting kind of tiring." He mumbled.

Piper and Jason, who was currently in front of him, looked at each other for awhile. "Then, does that mean you won't mind if Nico starts, like, ignoring you again?"

Will's heart unconsciously thumped loudly. He then looked at Nico, and imagined the two of them not interacting again after this. For an unknown reason, he suddenly felt quite upset.

 _ **~LFMH021~**_

Nico smiled a bit as Jason approached him as he and Percy finally released him. "So what did you come here for?" The son of Zeus asked.

"Uh, nothing really. I just wanted to ask how Hazel, Frank and Reyna are since you visited Camp Jupiter the day before." He answered.

Jason grinned. "Hazel and Frank are as close as ever. They're leading the legion together with Reyna. Hazel seems very happy. Frank has gotten stronger, not only physically, I tell you. Reyna is being loved dearly by the Romans. She's finally seen as great praetor together with Frank. Hazel wants to say Hello."

He nodded, pleased with the news. "That's good."

Jason looked over his Nico's shoulder. Something similar to amusement glinted in his blue eyes. "I'm gonna ask Will something. Go to Annabeth and Percy, they'd like to talk to you after so many days of their hectic schedule."

With that, he walked towards Annabeth and Percy's direction. He managed the gladdest smile he could pull off. "Hey."

Annabeth smiled. "You look a lot better. You finally have some meat in you. The dark circles under your eyes are disappearing. And wow, you don't look that gloomy anymore."

Percy grinned. "Improving." He commented. "Let me guess, Will!" He teased.

And Nico's cheeks puffed red. He looked away with a huff. "No way. He's just a son of Apollo who likes pestering me about my health when I'm healthy enough."

Percy made the most disagreeing face he could manage. "Nah, not convinced. You walked towards him after you confessed to me. Remember? I'm not your type."

Nico glared at his cousin. "Seriously, Percy? That's what you're mad about?"

Percy gestured himself. "No, I'm not angry about that. I'm upset because you didn't even say what he has that I don't. It's so bugging me! I mean I-"

"Percy, I swear if you continue that sentence, I'll ask Dad to make you the second Narcissus." Nico grumbled.

But Percy posed anyway. "I'm fabulous!"

And that was why Annabeth judo-flipped Percy Jackson again.

 _ **~LFMH021~**_

Will dragged Nico out of the Big House when the son of Hades' stomach suddenly growled loudly as he was about to complain about Percy again. "I'm going to make him eat lunch first. Thanks for the time." He bade as Nico stood grunting beside him. "Nico, you ought to eat. You might fade away again."

"I told you, I'm not going to fade away." Nico complained, but he followed after Will anyway.

"Solace!/Nico!" The four shouted as they started to walk towards the dining pavilion. As they turned, the two pairs gave thumbs up.

Both Nico and Will blushed, and walked back awkwardly.

"Hey, Nico." Will called out. The Ghost King looked up. "If I stopped pestering you, will you go back on ignoring my existence? Will you forget me?"

"As if I can just miss your dam blonde hair. Of course not, Solace. I won't forget you. For some reason, you actually saved my life back in the war. I owe you." Nico replied as he looked up. His previously black eyes were turning chocolate brown now. Will smiled as he somehow saw how Nico should actually look like.

"Good answer, Death Boy. But that doesn't mean I'll forget about your weekly check up today-Gah!" Both of them gasped when two pairs of arms pulled them towards the Hades' Cabin. How these two entered, Nico didn't have an idea.

When they're released, he and Nico frowned towards the grinning Stolls brothers before them. "Connor, Travis, what in Hermes' name are you two doing?" He grunted as he steadied the famished Nico beside him.

"Truth or Dare!" They shouted in unison. "We asked someone from the Hecate Cabin to lock this Cabin up until we make the signal to stop the spell. So answer us." They added.

"Dare." Both he and Nico answered in return.

The two grinned widely. "You chose dare, you can only go to lunch when we let you go, so swear on River Styx you'll do the dare or you'll be locked here for two years."

He looked at Nico, who looked back at him with a hint of irritation and annoyance in his brown eyes. He smiled down at the son of Hades. "Death Boy, do we swear on River Styx? I'm sure you're hungry."

Nico's stomach growled as if in cue. "Ugh, fine."

Both he and Nico nodded. "Fine, we'll do it, we swear on River Styx." They both answered.

The Stoll brothers nodded with mischievous grins. "You swear on River Styx to do this dare-" Travis started.

"Because you won't be able to get out if you don't-" Connor continued.

Nico sighed in exasperation. "Just tell us what the dare is! I'm hungry!" He snapped.

"-The dare is for you, Will Solace and Nico di Angelo to date each other-" Travis answered.

"-For whole six months-"

"WAIT, WHAT?" Both Will and Nico gasped in shock.

"-If you two ever break up within six months, you owe us 10,000 golden drachmas-" Connor started again.

Nico interrupted. "I can just ask my dad, or his Roman counterpart to-"

"Nope, that won't do. We want to win this game fair and square." Travis responded.

"You two should look as lovey-dovey as possible or we're raising the price to 50,000 to 100,000 golden drachmas out of both of you." Connor added with a grin.

Will looked down at the troubled Nico, and even if he wasn't that pissed with the prank the Stolls pulled, but he didn't want to see Nico uncomfortable with this idea, so he began, "Travis, Connor-"

"Fine." Nico interrupted as he looked up at Will. His heart did an aerial jump with how adorable Nico could actually look like. "I hate small spaces. Let's just get this over with." He whispered at him.

He tried his best to not look so pleased with the idea the Hermes' sons just had, but he was so happy that Nico agreed that even if he grunted at the brothers, his voice didn't sound as stern as he wanted. "We agree. Now, let us out."

"No one must find out. Except the four of us. Remember that." The two said in unison, and clapped their hands. The previously not-there doors and windows re-appeared. "Good luck!" They shouted, and quickly ran out of the door.

 _ **~LFMH021~**_

They went out of the ever dark Cabin. "Death Boy, do put up some more lights in there. It was so dark." Will complained as he tried to fix Nico's disarranged hair. "Ahahahaha." He laughed. "You get bed hair, huh?"

Nico huffed. "I don't. It just got disarranged." He protested, and tried to remove the hand Will had on his head. "Let go of my hair. I hate physical contact."

The son of Apollo grinned. "I want some meat today. You?" He asked as they ended up holding hands. He wanted to protest when Will's eyes locked with him. Shoot.

"W-Whatever's fine." He stuttered as Will dragged him towards the dining pavilion. He was about to pull away, but Will was laughing, and he ended up smiling back.

"You should smile more. You look...more like the Nico di Angelo that first arrived here. The one who looked like an angel." Will commented.

Hiding his small blush with his fringe, he grunted, "Damn you, Solace, shut up."

Will just continued laughing anyway.

Both were unaware of the shocked stares they just received.

 _ **~LFMH021~**_

"Oooh, right. We have an announcement to make!" Connor and Travis shouted when Will succeeded on taking Nico towards the infirmary. It was just coincidental it would just be the two of them in there today while the others gathered outside the Big House.

"What is it?" Clarisse growled. "It better be worth it. Or I'll kill you for ruining our time for practice." She threatened.

"Will Solace and Nico di Angelo are dating!" Travis declared.

Silence.

There was this shocked, and tense silence that suddenly enveloped the Camp concerning the two guys currently inside the infirmary.

After almost a minute, you would hear the gasps, "No way!" "They're total opposites, how could that possible!" "It won't work out." "I don't think they'll last long." Their attraction will just be for awhile." "They'll surely break up." "Nico's too gloomy for Will." "Will's too sunny for Nico." "Light and darkness?No!"

But then there were those squeals and those with the statements, "That's so cute!" "Finally, those two found the love of their own!" "They will surely last long!" "Opposites do attract!" "It'll work out, they fit each other." "Nico finally found his sun." "Will finally found his shade." "Light and shadows, nice!" "It's such a great One True Pairing!"

Connor and Travis grinned at each other, Lou Ellen and Cecil glanced worriedly at each other, Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Jason glanced at one another in surprise...as the camp suddenly got torn between two sides- those against Nico and Will, and those allies with Nico and Will.

"SolAngelo!"

"No to SolAngelo!"

 _ **~LFMH021~**_

Nico swayed his feet back and forth as Will ran his fingers on his arms. "What the-Death Boy, when did you get these scratches? They weren't here last week." Will murmured and examined the scratches on Nico's side.

The son of Hades looked at it. "Some bad grain sneaky monsters when I was rescuing a demigod yesterday. One got to trick me. It'll fade-"

But Will has started singing praise to Apollo as sun rays enveloped the two of them. As he continued singing, Will looked up at Nico, and smiled at him.

Nico looked back at the other, and slowly smiled back. When his wounds began to close up, he mumbled, "...Thanks...Sunshine."

Will's eyes glinted in happiness with his new and unexpected nickname. He stopped singing, and laughed. "You're welcome, Death Boy. Is your head throbbing anywhere?"

Nico shook his head. "I'm just sleepy."

"Then, sleep here. It seems the campers are having some kind of an argument outside so it's so noisy. You better sleep here instead."

"But!"

"No buts, doctor's orders." Will demanded and pushed Nico down on the bed, and spread a blanket on top of the son of Hades. The latter was about to protest again until Will began humming a 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift.

As if casted a spell by Hypnos, himself, Nico's eyes began to drop down. He was slowly being drifted down in a nightmare until he felt Will take his hand, and hold it. His supposed-to-be nightmare didn't appear and after so many days, he had a very nightmareless sleep...because of the help of a certain Will Solace.

He was right. What could probably be wrong with agreeing with this dare the Stolls pulled?

Neither of the two knew about the small war Camp Half Blood campers had just gotten into inside their own camp because of a certain ship named: SolAngelo.

But how could it get worse?

* * *

 **A/N: I'm actually done with this one's first chapter.  
Yes, it could actually get worse. Hahahaha.  
I hope you enjoyed it. I did my best.  
Sorry for any errors or mistakes.  
PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am deeply sorry for being such a lazy-ass. Well, no, I had my reasons why I wasn't able to update as quickly as possible. Yes, I'd become even busier, but don't worry! I'll still update! And I'm out of my hiatus status.**

 **Anyway, thanks a lot for those who left reviews, read the first chapter, and appreciated my work. It was a great pleasure and honor that you guys even had time to read mine when there are so many others that my style of writing couldn't keep up with.**

 **Gaaah! I'm turning into Nico with all this gloom and doom.**

 **Nico: Don't drag me into this. Be grateful you're not a demigod, or I would not have spared your life. I'm not always gloom and doom.**

 **Leo: Well, yeah, technically, there's that gloom, doom, mope, block, push away, and pull away you. I dunno, you're bipolar, man.**

 **Nico: I** _ **should**_ **have left you out of this fanfiction.**

 **Jason: Ok, calm down. No one's going to kill anyone.**

 **I hope you'd continue to support my fanfictions! So, here comes the second chapter!**

 **Do you want a fluffy chapter? Alright, your wish is my command!**

 **Cheeseburger,**

 **LFMH021**

* * *

" **Something Out of the Ordinary"**

It was no surprise to anyone that most of the campers in Camp Half-Blood decided on staying at camp to fix the damages, and help those who were injured. After all, Camp Half Blood has been a very big part of all of their lives. There were even some who decided to not try going to school this year just so that they could somehow help out.

And Will Solace was one of those volunteers. He knew his mother would protest on him not going home, but seeing as she's as soft as him, he also knew that she'd understand and let him go. And he was also thinking of enrolling in the New Rome's curriculum when he finally had the opportunity to do so.

But he was pretty sure that would still be quite far from today since he still had some others at hand like datin—I mean, pretending to be dating Nico di Angelo for five months and thirteen days left. He didn't know what made him agree to the Stolls' dare, but since the Ghost King had no complaints. As if he had.

Yet, of course, he wouldn't also be so oblivious with the very obvious stares and murmurs he received when he entered the dining pavilion alone for breakfast. He blinked, and smiled. "What is it?"

Austin from his own cabin raised the most obvious question everyone thought of, "Where's di Angelo?"

He shrugged, and glanced at the Cabins. "Perhaps he's sleeping in. He's never the morning person."

There was this silence again, and he was pretty sure even the ones from the Seven, who were illegally seated altogether in the Hades' table, were staring at him. He was certain of what question they had in mind. But he kept quiet.

He didn't expect for Jason Grace to initiate, "Is it true?" He asked as he stood up. "Is it true you and Nico are dating?"

Will reddened at the question. He wasn't really against the idea of going after Nico di Angelo, but he just wasn't sure if the other swung that way. Yet, he felt like there'd be a chance for him especially now that they were pulled into this game. They'd be closer. No more gaps. No more pushing away. Well, that was what he hoped. Nico was, indeed, Hades' son, and he radiated death and fright, but once you got to pass his barriers, the kid was pretty…amazing. In Will's eyes, Nico was his hero. The way Nico would burst in happiness about his Mythomagic when he first arrived in Camp. That bubbly Nico must have vanished, but he was sure he could still see that twinkle in his eyes. When the Ghost King smiled, it was of an adorable way that made Will's mind pump so much it hurts. And when Nico chuckled or laughed, well, did the kid ever did those? Yet, he was definite that if the Hades' son did either of these two, the campers would all erupt around him.

"Hey, man, where'd you go?" Percy asked, and waved his hand in front of Will's face. "Looks like your mind drifted in the Elysium for awhile there. I was worried you'd stay there."

He blinked out of his trance, and smiled brightly. "Yes. We are indeed d-d-dating." He stuttered the last word, but he was too happy about this fake date that it almost sounded so true in his mouth.

Jason frowned. "If you ever hurt—"

He stiffened. "Oh, look! I need to fetch Nico or he'll skip breakfast again! I'd see you again later!" He interrupted, turned, and quickly ran towards the Hades Cabin. He didn't want to hear threats when he was still unsure of his true feelings and when he wasn't even sure if the dark-head felt the same. He needed to make things true first, and that was when he would be ready to stand in the stage, and ask everyone to give him threats about loving Nico di Angelo. After exhaling, he knocked on the Hades' door using Anna in Frozen's style of knock.

There was no answer.

He huffed impatiently, and knocked again with the same tone, but louder this time. "Death Boy, I am going to break and sing if you don't open this door. Believe me, the song I'll choose will make you forget about your recent nightmares."

"Sorry, he's still asleep," was Nico's sleepy answer behind the door.

When the door didn't open, Will smirked. "You asked for it." He mumbled. He knocked on the door again Anna style, and sang with the most out-of-tune he could manage, _"Nico? Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play. I never see you anymore! Come out the door! It's like you've gone away. We used to best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me whhhhyyyyy—_ Oomph! _"_ He winced when the door slammed into his nose lightly when it opened outward. "You broke door! It's supposed to open inward."

Nico glared at him with all his morning glory. "You think I care? And seriously? Early in the morning, and you've chosen, _Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?_ I wanna punch you right now, Solace."

He grinned. "Good morning to you too." He replied, and laughed out loud upon re-analyzing how Nico currently looked. The son of Hades' hair could pass for a bird's nest –or even bird house—and he was wearing black Mythomagic-themed pajamas –tops and bottom—that made him look less grumpy, and more adorable. The way he was hugging his Mrs. O'Leary look-a-like pillow gave Will's heart a somersault with a split.

"I hate you." Nico growled. "It's freaking seven thirty in the morning, Sunshine. Why do you guys wake up so early? That's super annoying." He ranted as he began to get back in bed.

Will went inside –yes, uninvited—and tried to remove the blanket Nico used to cover himself. "Nico, it's time for breakfast. You need to eat or you won't grow taller than you do. I mean…uh, did you shrink?"

That made the son of Hades sitting again. "I did not! You just grew taller again!" He protested, and tucked himself back in bed.

"Nico." He mumbled with a serious tone. "Not because you're better than before, you'd skip eating. You still look as pale as before. Your eyes are still sunken. You still have dark circles under your eyes. And I can still almost see your veins with how thin you are. Even those who aren't in medicinal departments would know you need to eat, rest and be stress-free."

"Leave me alone. I'm fine. I'll eat when I finally have the appetite." The Ghost King answered under the blankets.

He sighed, and leaned a little more closer. _"Nico. Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say: 'have courage' and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in."_ He ended it with that, and waited as slowly Nico's head emerged out of his cocoon. "Hey."

"…You idiot. Did you really need to sing that part?" The dark-head mumbled, and finally sat right beside Will. He didn't move away since Nico seemed comfortable with the distance he set between the two of them. "It's Bianca's birthday today." He mumbled after awhile.

"Bian— _oh._ " He murmured after a little reminiscing. "…It's her birthday today, that's why you wanted to mope here inside your Cabin, and think all about your memories."

The son of Hades didn't answer.

"Well, no way I'm letting you mope in here when it's a very bright and great day out there." He said, stood up, grabbed a gray t-shirt he found on a chair on one of the corners of the room, took the smaller one's usual pants. He set these in front of Nico, and placed his hands on his hips. "Change. You."

"Will, I really am—"

"Nico. The dead is dead."

There was this intense silence, and for awhile Will felt guilty with how his words sounded, but he continued anyway, "I heard you brought Hazel back when the Doors of Death were still open. Even Jason was able to get back again from looking at Her—Juno's form without looking away. That was because they willed and wanted the second chance. I heard that so did Bianca. She chose being reborn right?"

Nico weakly nodded.

He smiled, knelt on the bed in front of Nico, and added, "Then I'm sure she's happy. If the Fates were being generous, maybe someday, you'd meet again. It's better to know she chose being reborn where she literally gets to have a second life, right? The dead is dead, if that was what they chose. Your memories are memories, they cannot come back. So moping in here for your dead sister's birthday wouldn't –I'm sure—make her happy. Come on up, Death Boy, change."

Finally, the Ghost King looked up. Will didn't miss the way Nico's eyes didn't turn black. They were usually black when he was fading away, feeling depressed, or using his powers. They were chocolate brown when he was feeling out of those stated above. "You're a weird guy, Sunshine. I thought you'd settle with: 'I'm sorry' and walk out of the room."

He shrugged. "Nah, not that type of person. Many have pointed out I was too stubborn for my own good."

"Glad I wasn't the only one thinking that." The other replied, grabbed the things Will took for him, pulled a new pair of boxers –Will tried to look away but damn, were those skull patterns—and went inside the bathroom, which Chiron insisted to be placed since Nico would be staying here. After two minutes, the Ghost King re-emerged with just his pants on, and a towel covering his upper, naked part. "Damn it, Solace. You took the one I just wore yesterday. Schist, I forgot."

He blinked. "What?"

"Piper offered to wash my laundry, along with hers and Jason's –yes that guy is a mess—and I instantly said yes. So…my limited clothing are still hanging out there soaking wet. Ugh, see, Sunshine, I really am—"

Will shut him up by throwing another Camp Half Blood T-shirt on Nico's face. "I got that in my pocket. It's a little crumpled and all. It's an extra when I practice Archery later."

Nico stared at the T-shirt. Were those red tints on the Ghost King's cheeks. "N-No way. T-This is yours!"

"I have hundreds of that." He assured.

"But—"

"Put. It. On." He grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Nico rolled his eyes, turned around, and removed the towel around him. Will was about to turn around, but was so mesmerized with the scars on Nico's back, and shoulder blades, he ended up staring. "…You've got scars."

The Ghost King turned around, now wearing Will's shirt. It was even more adorable how the shirt was baggy, but still made Nico dazzling in Will's eyes. "Yeah, of course, I do. Most of us do." He murmured, and looked at the T-shirt. "I look ridi—"

"Cute."

"No one ever calls me cute, and gets away with it." Nico threatened.

He chuckled, and approached the son of Hades. "Smile."

Nico blinked. "What?"

"You should smile. It's your sister's birthday. Somewhere in this world, a pair of parents is celebrating for her. You should smile because you get to have her even just for a little while." He muttered.

The Ghost King blinked, looked away, and pulled a forced little smile. "…Done."

He chuckled, gathered the boy in his warm arms, and hugged him tight. "S-Sorry, I got ca—"

"…Maybe I can make another exception for you today." Nico interrupted.

He smiled brightly, pushed the boy's fringe up on his head, and planted a kiss on the son of Hades' forehead. His cheeks burned, but his smile widened when even Nico, himself, blushed so hard his whole face was like a tomato. "Let me go!" Nico growled while blushing, and tried to squirm away.

But Will laughed louder, hugged the other tighter, and placed his lips on the crown of Nico's head. As the latter struggled to break free, he was feeling more confident in his self. Maybe…Just maybe…he had a chance, after all.

 **#LINEBREAK, PEOPLE. I NEED TO BREATHE WITH THIS FLUFF. #**

Nico glared daggers at the Stoll brother, who, again, interrupted them when they were heading towards the dining pavilion. "I am wondering. Why dare us among all people to date when you do know we're both guys?"

"Because it's more interesting—" Travis started.

"—To see both of your reactions together." Connor finished.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Why not choose…I don't know…like Drew and then Clovis?"

The brothers, and even Will laughed at his suggestion. "Nice idea! We'd dare them—"

"—After you two break up."

He blinked when he heard Will puff an arrogant smirk. "Yeah, like we'd let you win. We're not breaking up whatever you plan to do."

The skeletal butterflies in his stomach began to pair up, and have a wild party inside his intestines. He swallowed, and tried to stay composed. "I'm hungry. Let us eat."

Travis and Connor looked at each other, and then laughed. "Alrighty~ See you!" With that, the two dashed off.

He looked up when Will tapped his cheek gently with his fingers. "What?"

"Let's go eat. Your friends are waiting."

He didn't have time to argue since Will had taken his hand, and dragged him towards the Hades' table. He frowned when he realized how crowded his table was. "You do know you can't all be Hades' children, right?"

Percy looked up with maple syrup dripping down his chin. "Haiy, Wngiko. Htyor tyup liat."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Will chuckled, sat on the empty space beside Jason, and then pulled Nico into sitting beside him. He blinked when Piper pushed two plates in front of him and Will. "We got you food or else the others would have left none. We had also already offered some to Apollo and Hades."

"Thanks!/Thank you." Was their sync reply with different tone and wording.

He began to ravage his super late breakfast when Percy suddenly asked, "Nico, Will, since when did you start to date?"

He choked on his drink, and Will almost needed to strangle him to get him breathing fine again. "Percy, a little warning with your incredulous questions next time." He growled. "And to answer you—"

"We're dating after the three days in the infirmary." Will filled in with his smile. Nico was about to comment on how great Will was at lying when he realized how forced his smile was, and how his lips twitched. He smiled secretly at this revelation.

He was silently pushing the peas on the side of his plate when Will used his own fork to push it back on where Nico's dish was. "Eat those. Doctor's orders."

"Fine." He grumbled as he loudly munched his peas so that Will would realize how forced he was on eating these. "I'm done."

"But—"

"I finished a plate. Shut up, Sunshine." He butted in.

He looked around him, and realized most of the campers were gaping at them. No, gaping at _him._ He stood up, and frowned. "What?" He grunted.

"Nico di Angelo, you just called Will 'Sunshine!'" Percy gasped.

Annabeth gulped. "And you're wearing the camp T-shirt. You're wearing something other than black."

"How did you do that, Solace?" Jason exclaimed.

Will blinked, and broke out a grin. "Baby steps." He answered proudly.

Nico sat back down, and stepped on the son of Apollo's foot. The latter yelped in shock and pain. "Serves you right. You sounded so proud you got to make me wear this, so I figured to make you experience a little pain." He explained with a huff.

Will sent him a challenging look, and his cheeks burned. "That actually hurt, Death Boy." He complained.

He gasped when arms suddenly took him out his seat and dragged him away. The same happened with Will. He looked behind him, and frowned upon seeing Drew with the Aphrodite kids. "Yes to SolAngelo!" She shouted.

Nico looked in front of him and saw Chris Rodriguez with some Ares kids holding Will away. "No to SolAngelo!" He yelled back.

"SolAngelo?" He repeated.

"Oh, it's your OTP name, hon." Drew said. She began to change into a friendlier Aphrodite kid. Not so bitch-y anymore. And she began to learn how to respect others. Piper did a great job as Aphrodite Cabin's counselor. "Solace and di Angelo formed SolAngelo which meant Sun Angel. Adorable name, right?"

He yanked his arms away from whoever was holding him, and stood firm. Will did the same, and he just realized the two sides had set about ten meters gap between them. He threw a glare at the Stoll brothers in the middle, who seemed unsurprised with the situation. He was sure this was their idea.

"What in Olympus' name is happening?" Piper gasped while she stayed in the middle with Jason, Percy and Annabeth.

"We disagree with these two dating! They're too opposites! If they did swing that way, they should find someone else! Not together! No to SolAngelo!" The other side explained.

"We agree and approve with this pairing! They're perfect for each other! If they did swing that way, they surely need each other! They should be together! Yes to SolAngelo!" His side shouted.

He shook his head to re-compose himself as his head swiveled back and forth a little ago when the two sides began bickering again.

"Guys, cut this out." Will grumbled, and began to take steps towards him. "I don't care if it's Yes or No. Mind your own business, and leave us alone."

He sighed. "I agree. I mean, find something else to bet on." He grumbled, and began to walk forward as well.

The son of Apollo took few more strides with his ever-so-long steps, and stood right there with Nico in the middle of the two sides.

"Ugh! No! Still no! Nico, how about you just date…uh, Jason?" Someone suggested from the 'No' side.

"Are you kidding with me?" He snapped.

"Awww! Yes! It's a yes! You should really be together! When are you getting married?" One asked from the 'Yes' side.

Hell broke loose when Jason flew up them and willed the wind to blow on both sides. Percy willed everything liquid around him and used his water to separate both Will and Nico.

"No to SolAngelo!"

"Yes to SolAngelo!"

These were the loud shouts and yells of the two sides as Jason tried to separate them, and keep them from drawing their weapons out.

"Nico. You alright?" Will whispered when he tried to burst out of the bubble Percy wrapped around him. Nico was at the same state just right beside him. They were just separated by these thick bubble lines.

"Yeah. Just, uh, a little trapped. Percy, let me out." Nico threatened with paling face. "Percy!"

But the green-eyed was busy arguing with Jason on what they would do with the other campers.

Will's eyes widened a fraction when he saw Nico clutching his throat and trying to kick out of his bubble. His face paled, and he looked like he was out of breath. But he was pretty sure there was oxygen in the bubble—"Schist. Nico, are you claustrophobic?" He yelled.

The boy looked up, and nodded.

Will huffed, and banged so hard on the bubble, it finally took Percy's attention. "Percy! Nico's claustrophobic! Let us out!"

"But you're going to be sweet!"

"What in Hades' name does that even mean? Let us out." He hissed.

The son of Poseidon winced, and then finally released them.

He reached for the son of Hades. He sighed in relief when the latter finally let out a deep breath, and clutched into him. "You okay?"

"No to SolAngelo!"

"Yes to SolAngelo!"

"ENOUGH." Nico growled, and the ground cracked open. Everyone screamed when zombie hands and femurs went out, and tried to approach each from both sides. "You can mess with us other day. Shut up for today or I'll really let these zombies hang into you." When no one replied in fright, he snapped, "Understood?"

Everyone nodded eagerly. And the Italian snapped his fingers. The zombies disappeared. Will's expression changed from amazement to annoyance in split seconds. "Death Boy, I told you no Underworld-y stuff until I let you do so!"

"Ugh, whatever." Nico grunted, and headed towards the Cabins.

He grabbed the Ghost King's arm, and stopped him. He was aware on how everyone watched them, but he didn't care. He swirled Nico around, and placed his forehead against the other's. "Calm down." He whispered. The darkness in the other's aura disappeared. "Better?"

"Shut up." Nico grunted with pink cheeks, his hands resting against Will's palms. They were extremely cold.

They gasped –again—when two pairs of arms pulled them apart. "Nooooo! Will, don't take Nico away from us!" Jason whined.

"You didn't even ask for permission to date him considering we're his bros, and now you're being tooooo sweet! Noooo!" Percy agreed.

Nico rolled his eyes, judo-flipped Jason, and then grabbed Will away. "Where are we going?" The medic asked.

"I want dessert." He glared at Will. "Don't laugh or I'll strangle you."

He laughed anyway. And that was one of the sweetest things the campers had seen in Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Done with the second chappie! I hope you guys liked it! Sorry if there were some OOC scenes!**

 **Excuse my mistakes and grammar.**

 **The next one's even fluffier. Well, I'll try my best to make it fluffier than this.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!**


End file.
